Jacob and Renesmee Tribute Thunder
by twilight-lover98016
Summary: My other song fic as promised hope you like it


I stared at her perfect face for what seemed like hours

I stared at her perfect face for what seemed like hours. Renesmee was so beautiful when she slept. Her eyelids were a light lavender color, her bronze colored curls were in her face and her silk nightgown draped off of her perfect pale body. I smiled as I rocked back and forth in Charlie's rocking chair. Bella had it moved into Renesmee's room so that way I would have something to sit in when I came over to see her. Renesmee's room was just like Bella's was when she lived with Charlie. The walls were light pink and there was a computer desk by the window. The rocking chair I was sitting in was against the corner by the window as well. Her bed was right next to her walk in closet, which was the only modern part of her room. All thanks to her very fashionable aunt. As I looked around her room alittle I noticed her ihome wasn't on like it normally was. Nessie never went to sleep with out some kind of music playing. I shook my head as I got up and turned it on. The last thing she played on there was "Back At One." By Brian Mcknight. I skipped to the next song and smiled. It was the song I dedicated to her. I pressed play and walked over to the chair I was sitting in.

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_**  
**_**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_**  
**_**Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why**_**  
**_**I tried**_****

_**I tried to read between the lines**_**  
**_**I tried to look in your eyes**_**  
**_**I want a simple explanation**_**  
**_**For what I'm feeling inside**_**  
**_**I gotta find a way out**_**  
**_**Maybe there's a way out**_****

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_**  
**_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_**  
**_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_**  
**_**I don't wanna ever love another**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder**_**  
**_**So bring on the rain**_**  
**_**And bring on the thunder**_****

_**Today is a winding road**_**  
**_**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**_**  
**_**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_**  
**_**Today I'm on my own**_**  
**_**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**_**  
**_**I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_****

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**_**  
**_**And longing for the breeze**_**  
**_**I need to step outside**_**  
**_**Just to see if I can breathe**_**  
**_**I gotta find a way out**_**  
**_**Maybe theres a way out**_****

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_**  
**_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_**  
**_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_**  
**_**I don't wanna ever love another**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder**_**  
**_**So bring on the rain**_****

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**_**  
**_**I'm wrapped up in vines**_**  
**_**I think we'll make it out**_**  
**_**But you just gotta give me time**_**  
**_**Strike me down with lightning**_**  
**_**Let me feel you in my veins**_**  
**_**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_****

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_**  
**_**Whoa**_****

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_**  
**_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_**  
**_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_**  
**_**I don't wanna ever love another**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder**_**  
**_**So bring on the rain**_**  
**_**And bring on the thunder, and I said**_**  
**_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_**  
**_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_**  
**_**You'll always be my thunder**_**  
**_**So bring on the rain**_**  
**_**Oh baby bring on the pain**_**  
**_**And listen to the thunder**_

I sighed and tilted my head back. This song described how I use to feel about Bella and How I felt about Nessie. Bella used to be this ache in my heart that never went away. When she left me for that bloodsucker I thought I would never be whole again. I felt like my sun disapearred, like it had been covered with an enternal ecplise and in a way it was. But now...my sun had come back to me, only it wasn't Bella. It was _**her.**_ My beautiful Renesmee. The moment I laid eyes on her all the pain I felt left me, all my saddness, all the hatred I used to feel whenever I looked at Edward. It was gone. I could finally move on with my life. And it was all thanks to her. I sighed again and quietly sang along to the song as I replayed it.


End file.
